He's My Prince Of Tennis:::
by itachifangirl2424
Summary: 3years have passed since last time Jay found herself in Japan. Now, she's back and this time everything will be different, especially when Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis enter the picture once again. Only time will tell, how this love story ends... Full Summary inside! (Sequel to SHTPOT! However this story can stand on its own regardless.) RyoXOc OCxMany!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR. **

**AN: I'M IN NEED OF A BETA SO IF ANYONE IS WILLING PLEASE PM ME!**

**AN: NO FLAMES!**

**AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT!**

Summary: Jamie Anderson wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich family and being the heir to a billion dollar company she couldn't get a break. Now three years later, after leaving everything she loved behind she's back and this time in Japan! Only time will tell what will happen when she unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis.

_**

* * *

=He's My Prince Of Tennis=**_

_**Chapter One: Hello Again!**_

Three years. It's been a total of three years, since the last time I stepped foot upon a tennis court. Roughly Three years, thirty seven days since I started attending England's elite academy for the rich. Two month and three days and thirty six hours since the last time I hung out with my friends. Nine days since I last talked to my Brother. Three days since I last saw my Father. And forty six hours, since my plane landed in Tokyo, Japan.

One would say by the look on my face I was upset but, really that was understatement, I was rather furious. Believe me you would do if you ended up in my shoes. Three days ago out of the blue, my father showed up at my dorm rambling about how the fairly new Inn chain that he and grandfather opened two years ago was now having problems so he deiced that 'I' would be sent in 'his' place to fix 'his' mess.. Isn't that great! Note the sarcasm. Now normally I wouldn't care, but for once I was actually enjoying myself at this hell hole they call a private school. Though of course I'll never admit that to my father, no need to make this head bigger than it already is. Now like I was saying father came out of the blue and ordered me to pack my belongs and handed me a bunch of files and information that would fill me in on the Black Rose INN a project that was basically based off the white Rose back in Jersey. The next day I was off to the airport not even bothering to protest against it knowing full well that I wouldn't win; after all I did agree to follow this lead those three years back.

When I landed I wasn't really sure where I was, that was until the hot air hit me like a break and the annoying voice that belong to a certain idiot came ringing from a distance.

I was in Japan.

And that idiot that was screeching was Atobe Keigo.

* * *

(Time Skip)

_**=Atobe Mansion=**_

"You know, glaring at me like that isn't very polite" came from the one and only King of Hyotei High Academy Atobe, Keigo as he gracefully sat on down at the edge of the guest bed I was sitting up in.

"Yea well, waking someone up who has been suffering from jet lag isn't very polite either" I spat throwing the purple silk covers back over my head as I tried and ignore the other teen's presents. Oh yea, did I forget to mention I'll be stuck staying at the Atobe's residents for the next couple of days that is until my new _'home' _is ready for me to live in..

"Hey don't ignore me" he hissed annoyed pulling the covers away from me.

"Come on Keigo, let me sleep!" I whined not caring if I sounded childish.

I was freaking tried for god sank, all I was asking for was some sleep! Was that really too much to ask?

"You can sleep in the limo" he told me "now come on or you're going to make me late for my own tennis match" he ordered poking me in the side.

"I'm not going" I snarled glaring at the teen. "Now leave unless you really do want to be late" I ordered throwing the pillow over head.

"well then, if you're going to act like that then I guess I have no other choice" he sighed snapping his fingers and a second later I heard the door slam open.

"You called Atobe-sama" a female voice asked. It had to be one of baka's personal maids. There were loads of them spread throughout the large mansion, waiting beck and call on masters of the household.

"Yes, please see to it that Jamie here is dressed and ready within ten minutes" he ordered getting up from the spot he was sitting in.

"Yes sir" she answered probably bowing as Keigo left the room. "Miss. Jamie you must get up" she spoke shaking me.

"Leave me alone" I hissed from under the pillow. I was seriously getting annoyed now. Didn't they understand the term "no"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" she huffed stealing the pillow that I had covered my head with. "You must get up, Atobe-sama is waiting for you" she stressed out with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Screw that idiot!" I spat flipping onto my back. "He knows I'm tired, yet he's being such a ass!" I exclaimed glancing over at the maid for the first time. She looked about in her thirties and rather short. She had long dark brown hair that sweep along her shoulders and wore the classic old maid outfit. But, her features weren't the only thing I noticed, the expressions that play on her face were mixed with annoyance and anger.

"Please refrain from calling young master Atobe-sama such names" she sheered glaring down at me.

"Whatever floats your boat" I muttered rolling my eyes. That moron really does have a hold on his staff doesn't he?

"Now miss are you or aren't you going to get up?" she asked me

"I'm not" I answered trying patting down my bed headed hair.

"Well then, I guess I have no other choice" she sighed pouncing down at me!

"Hey! Let me go god damn it!" I screamed trying to pull away with all my strength.

-Ten minutes later-

"About time" Atobe huffed as he watches me slowly but, gracefully make my way down the long and elegant staircase. "You look rather nice for someone who only got dress within ten minutes" he laughed and glance me over. I glared; I _was not _in a good mood. Not only, did I _not_ get my way and sleep in for the rest of the afternoon But, _I _was _forced_ to get dressed _against_ my own will by one of Baka's personal maids who despite her height she was rather strong and made sure to make a mental note _not to _mess with _her_ in the future.

"I should kill you!" I growled holding down a strong glare at the younger teen. "I had to fight her to me let use my own clothing!" I stressed out as I now stood alongside him. "While she on the other hand insisted me to wear a white sun dress" I hissed annoyed as I glanced down at my outfit, I was wearing a red and white short sleeved tee shirt that had a funky design along the front of it. As for bottoms I wore a pair of faded black skinny jeans that went along with both my flats and tote bag.

"I see that you won the battle" he stated breaking me out of my trance.

"Of course" I huffed as we headed outside where a limo waited for us.

"What a shame, I would have _loved_ to see you in a dress" he sighed slipping into the large black car.

"Yea, I'm sure _you_ would" I agreed sliding in behind him. "Since it was _you_ who put her up to _it_" I sheered glaring. "Don't bother lying" I told him as I turned my attention to outside the window.

"So I've been caught" he chuckled stealing a bottle of sparkling water from the black mini fridge.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so hell bent on dragging me along with you?" I questioned glancing over at Hyotei captain.

"I wanted to show you something rather interesting" he answered with a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

I laughed "Really now?" Anything that Atobe thought was interesting always turned out to be something amusing for me. "Then I guess I can't wait to find out" I told him as I turned to looking back out the window as we drove past roads, shops and parks.

"Have you talked to Echizen lately?" he asked randomly

"Why are you asking?" I questioned giving him a look that said if you say something rude or annoying I'm surely going to kill you look.

He shrugged taking a sip from his bottle of water. "Just wondering" he answered

"Yea well don't wonder about things you already know answers to" I told him as I felt a bit of bitterness wash over me; he knew that Echizen was a sore subject…

"You never really did explain to me, the whole story about your falling out" he whispered loud enough for me to hear him.

"It wasn't a falling out" I corrected him as I fleeting look out the limo window. I was getting annoyed, I could feel him watching me as I continued to gaze out the window "Then what was it?" he asked raising a brow.

"It was him realizing that there's a thin line between love and hate" I answered my voice a little bit above a whisper. "Now please drop it" I mumbled.

"Fine, sorry I asked" he muttered There was a brief moment of silence after that, before it was once again broken by me.

"So you said that your team is pretty much made up of the same players as it did three years ago?" I asked unsure if I heard him correctly the other day.

"That's right" he answered nodding his head. "I'm surprised you were even listening" he added with amusement.

"Despite what you may think I do listen when someone is talking" I stated rolling my eyes at him comment. "And your team is in the Prefectural Tournament right?"

"That's corrected" he answered nodding his head. "We'll be playing against Fudomine High School" he told me taking another sip from his water.

"Are they any good?" I questioned curious.

"They have a few good players but, their captain is at national level" he stated frowning. "We lost to them one before, three years ago" he reveled screwing the cap back onto the half empty bottle of water. "But, that was when we were having problems with our regulars" he huffed crossing his legs in discomforted. "It hasn't and won't happen again that's for sure" he added as a smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

I chuckled "You're cocky, you know that"

"What you think we won't win?" he questioned raising a brow

"Well I won't know until I see how the other team plays" I told him smirking knowing that would annoy him just a bit.

"che such a little devil" he huffed amusingly.

"Whatever you say idiot-san" I snickered receiving a glare.

"Master Atobe we've arrived" the drive called out as we finallynotice the limo had come to a complete stop and it was now parked in front of a large set of stairs.

"This is where the tournament is being held?" I question confused.

"That's right" he answered simply sliding out of the now open door.

"Well this certainly different then how we have our tournaments in the states" I muttered sliding out behind with my tote bag in hand.

"Well were not in the states now are we" he reminded me.

"Well no duh, that why I pointed it out moron!" I snapped glaring at the older teen.

"Master Atobe good luck in your match" the drive wished bowing. Which resulting a nod from moron-san and then went on his way.

"Well that was rude" I concluded in disbelief as I watched Keigo slowly make his way up the long concreted steps. "Excuse the idiot he doesn't know manners" I told the driver who looked about in his late fifties with gray hair.

"Oh I don't mind" he chuckled. "I know young master Atobe has a lot on his mind" he stated nodding his head. "Well I must be off" he announced bowing his head at me before walking back over to the driver's door.

"Oi devil what's taking you so long!" Keigo shouted from the top of the steps.

"I'm coming chill!"

Five minutes of walking, we finally came into sight of cheering fans.

"You're late" spoke a voice in which I knew very well.

"I'm never late, your just early" Keigo stated as he turned his full attention onto the group of guys one impartially Yushi Oshitari. It was kind of creepy. The guy looked the same as he did three years ago. The only things that change about him were hair it grew a bit longer and his height he grew a few inches taller.

Actually, looking at the group basically all them looked the same just a bit older.

It makes only wonder if they sold their soul to the devil.

"Who's the girl?" Hyotei's famous acrobatic player Gakuto Mukahi asked giving me a glance over as he popped a piece of bubble gum into his mouth.

"Yea, I was just about to ask the same thing" Ryo Shishido reveled.

"What you can't tell who she is?" Atobe questioned amused by his teammates idiocy. They shook their head. "This is rich" he laughed

"Stop your laughing idiot hissed annoyed shooting a glare at the heir before turning my attention back onto the group of boys. "It's ok if you don't remember me" I told them as I brushed back a lose strand of hair from my pale colored face. "After all it has been three years since the last time we meet" I added smirking. Hopefully that bit would jog their memory.

"That nickname" Oshitari started shocked as well as the rest of the lot.

"Three years, that means your" Shishido muttered as he glanced me over.

"Jamie Anderson then yes" I laughed as took in their shock expressions.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" Oshitari questioned raising a brow.

"My father sent me on a mission to clean up one of his messes" I reveled to them. "So I'll be in Japan for a while" I sighed tiredly.

"Well this sure is interesting" Gakuto laughed popping his bubble gum.

"When did you arrive?" Shishido asked as we headed down to court.

"Yesterday morning." I answered. "The Atobe's are letting me stay at their mansion for the timing until my new home is all ready for me to live in" I explained plopping down on the team's bleacher.

"Well I guess that explains why you weren't in class yesterday" Oshitari chuckled glancing over at their captain.

"Yes, my father asked me to pick this little devil up from the air port" he answered brushing his lean fingers through his hair.

"You didn't have to pick me up you know! I could have arrived at your house on my own" I stated crossing my arms childishly.

"Yes and get lost along the way! I think not!" he huffed annoyed.

"You're such an asshole" I snapped glaring up at him.

"Someone's cranky" laughed Gakuto loudly drawling attention onto our group.

"I have jet leg what do you expect?" I questioned his raising a brow.

"Why are you even here then?"

"Why don't you ask your captain that" I snorted bearing my teeth.

"Wow Atobe what'd you do to piss her off?"

"Oh leave her be" Atobe ordered waving his hand. "We need to focus on what's at hand" he declared. "Right Kabaji"

"Yeah"

"Well I would hope so, since your opponents just arrived" I pointed out literally. As I turned my attention onto a group of guys dressed in black jersey with the words Fudomine High School tennis club spread across the back of their jackets. "Hey which one of them is the captain?" I questioned scanning the group.

"He's the one with the short black hair; he usually has his arms crossed over another" Chotaro answered pointing towards the direction of their opponent's captain, and just like he had describe their sat a guy around 5'7, with short black hair holding a scowl on his face and had his arms folded over another.

"I hope he plays" I stated smirking. "I haven't seen a national rank player play for a while" I muttered bring my attention back onto the group beside me.

"Will the players of Hyotei High and Fudomine High please assemble onto the court" the referee announced.

"Let the show begin!" Keigo snapping his fingers "Let the show begin!" he shouted and just like that the whole crowd went wild.

"Hyotei, Hyotei, Hyotei, Hyotei" the crowd cheered

"Good luck guys" I wished them with a bright smile as they made their way onto the court. "Jeez that guy sure knows how to get the crowd cheering"

I laughed rolling my eyes. God it was going to be a long day.

..:::.

* * *

"I heard Fudomine is playing Hyotei today" a male's voice announced

"That sounds interesting eh" another chuckled.

"Maybe we should go check it out while we're here" someone suggested

"Good idea, this way I can collect data on both teams"

"Eh senpai is acting all scary again" a younger voice cried out

"Nah he's always like this nya"

"That's not very nice eiji"

"But, oishi you know its true nya" eji whined grabbing a hold to his doubles partner

"But still!" Oishi sighed annoyed by his best friend's actions

"Stop bickering you two" came from their captain

"Yes captain/ Tezuka" they called out

"Hey look it's Rikkia!" another pointed out

"What?"

"ssh your too loud ssh"

"What did you say viper!"

"You heard me ssh"

"You want a fight?"

"ssh bring it ssh!"

"Cut it out you two or thirty laps around the park!"

"hai captain"

"I wonder why Rikkai is here?" a soft gentle voice questioned

"Maybe for the same reason we are" Inui suggest pushing his glasses up

"I guess we'll just have to find out" Fuji chuckled

"Eh where did Echizen go to? "Momo asked looking around for their freshman player.

"Maybe he went to get a soda" Oishi spoke

"Yea you're probably right Oishi- senpai" he agreed remembering that their Kohai always had a habit of wondering off.

..:::..Meanwhile..:::..

"Is there something wrong Jay-chan" Jiro asked with concern.

"Nah I'm fine" I answered with a weak smile. "I just have a bad feeling is all" I told him as I watched the match between Fudomine verses Hyotei play out before me.

"What sort of bad feeling?" he questioned curiously as he broke into a yawn.

"Like someone is watching me kind of bad feeling" I stated dryly.

"Maybe it's your jet lag?"

"Yea maybe your right" I agreed nodding. He could be right. I was overly tired and when a person doesn't get an enough sleep they get edgy. Maybe I was just Edgy?

Little did I know, I was being watched, by someone with sharp eyes.

* * *

_**..'s My Prince Of Tennis..::.**_

_**Chapter 2: Old Friends **_

"_Jay-chan is that you!"_

_My blood ran cold. I never in life had I thought four words would have such effect on me. When I turned around I realized not only Rikkai but, Seiguku was there as well._

_My heart was racing. How I wish the ground would just swallow me whole, just so that I didn't have to face everyone alone. _Building up all my courage I finally spoke, even if it was awkwardly "hey, guys.. Long time no see.."

**.::20 minutes earlier::..**

Watching the match between Funidome and Hyotei was incredible!

If I didn't see it for myself, I surely wouldn't believe it. The worse part about it was that Keigo, that Bastard had planned this along. I just knew he wanted to see me a state of shock, and here I was falling right into his trap which I'm sure he's loving every minute of it. Your probably wondering what I'm talking about and I'll make it short Hyotei was on a whole different level then, they were the last time I saw them. That was good and all but from the data I've collected in the last ten minutes I would say that Yushi Oshitari and Gakuto Mukahi would be considered highly above National level. Also most pro, considering they were definitely holding back.

"Game set match Winner Hyotei's Oshiari,Gakuto Pair!"

"No, Freaking way!" I spoke beyond belief. In a little of ten minutes doubles two was finished leaving Fumdome's Testu Ishida and Kyousuke Uchimaura huffing and puffing on the court. Seeing this made me wonder If Hyotei was this strong in a little of three years, just how strong was Seiguku and Rikkai now? Would I even stand a chance against them…?

"shocking isn't it?" Keigo chuckled taking a seat beside me.

" this what you wanted to show me? "I questioned as I watchedRyo Shishido and Chotaro Ohtori take the court.

"maybe" he answered smirking. I knew that smirk, He was up to something I just didn't know what. But, something told me, I was about to find out.

..::Unknown P.O.V::..

"Jamie, why are you here?"

..:::Meanwhile:::..

"Hyotei, hyotei,"

"Atobe-san I love you!"

"Hyotei, Hyotei, Hyotei"

"damn is it just me or is Hyotei's cheering squad larger then, it was at nationals?" Momo asked as he and the rest of Seiguku's regulars scanned the crow of cheering students who were mostly teenage girls.

"so I wasn't the only one who notice it" Oishi laughed nervously.

"hm from the data I collected last year, I would say that there's 15% increase" Inui concluded pushing the fames of his glasses up as quickly finished writing down the latest data collect in his black note book.

"great, the means we have we have to cheer even louder next time we play them" whined Satoshi Horio who was also known ad the leader of the 'freshman three'.

"yea"Kachiro Kato and Katsuo Mizuno agreed with their friend, somewhat depressingly.

"who cares, Seiguku will win!" Tomoka Osakada who was known at Seiguku High for creating the Ryoma Echizen fan club screamed as she pumped her fists into the air mumbling about declaring war on anyone dared challenged her beloved school where her favorite freshman regular played at.

"That's right" spoke a voice that both regulars and freshman knew very well.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed jumping back a bit as she turned her attention onto Seiguku's Prince.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno Ryuzaki mumbled as her eyes glued onto her boyfriend of two years.

"ochibi there you're nya!" Eiji hollered attacking his favorite Kohai

"senpai…Can't…..Breathe !" Echizen struggled trying to escape the older teens grip.

"Eiji your choking him!" hollered Oishi as he turned into Seiguku's mother hen.

"eh! Sorry Ochibi!" the bouncy golden pair senpai apologizing, bowing his head and nervously laughing.

" tsk, mada mada dane" their Kohai huffed pulling down his hat.

"Echizen where'd ya run off to?' Momo questioned raising a brow

"Ponta"

"Ssh figures" Kaido hissed

"Well, if it isn't Seiguku!" came from the one and only Akaya Kirihara who at the moment was grinning ear to ear.

"Rikkai"

"Tezuka" Nodded Rikkai's emperor and vice captain, Sanada Genichiro.

"Sanada, Yukimura" Tezuka called back, nodding as he kept up the stoic expression on his pale face.

"Checking out Hyotei?' Fuji asked with a wry smile

"Something like that" Sanada started glancing down at the court. "Atobe called last night he said something interesting would be here today"

"something interesting?" Oishi repeated as he glanced over at doubles partner

"I wonder what it is nya?" Eiji wonder

"Knowing Atobe its probably something flashy and amusing" came from Rikkai's Renji Yangai

"yea probably" Inui agreed with a nod

* * *

**..:::Jamie's P.O.V::..**

"I still cant believe what I'm seeing" I huffed crossing my arms as doubles one went on its way.

"what to shocking for you?" Keigo chuckled amused.

"maybe" I answered glaring. Such a bastard he his. " still, I know its been three years but, how the hell can someone get this strong in that time"

"It's called practicing and hard work" he informed me

"no duh moron, it's was a figure of speech" I hissed flipping him the birdy.

"I'm no moron" he hissed glaring. (If looks could kill, I'd be dead.)

I laughed "oh right, I'm sorry your Mr. Moron" I corrected myself

"you little brat!" he spat annoyed by the nickname I gave him all those years back.

"I thought she was a devil?" Jiroh questioned clearly confused by the changed in nicknames.

Keigo shook his head tiredly "she is but-"

"only on Tuesdays and Thursdays" I told butted in with a smile.

"oh ok" Jiroh nodded with understanding.

"she was joking" Oshitari told him. But, Jiroh ignored him.

"damn its been a long time since I had a spat like that" I chuckled as I thought back to the old days with Shane and Sai.

"what no challengers at your prep school?" Keigo asked with amusement as a smirk played on this lips

"It's a prep school what do you think?" I spoke back rising a brow at him. He lived in England for a short while, He should know how it is at a prep school like mine.

"alright then, no decent challengers?" he corrected with a quick nod.

"right'o" I answered nodding my head. Girls at my school were afraid of me and the boys respected me, for some odd crazy reason. Only twice was there an argument and it was between my English teacher and the other time the headmaster who was buddies with my grandfather.

"Love-15"

" I'm frying out here" I hissed sweating from the beating sun.

"its Japan what do you think its suppose to be all warm and fuzzy" Gakuto huffed refusing to looking away from the match

"ha ha very funny" I spat back. Not only did I have jet lag but I was now dying from the sun "I'm getting a drink" I stated getting up from the bench.

"15-all"

"alright just don't get lost" Keigo told me smirking. Yea, he would just love it if I got lost, smug bastard.

"bullshit I never get lost" I lied. Yea I admit there's been a few times I lost my way but not like Pete and Ryan who get lost in a Target and a Walmart.

Hyotei, hyotei, hyotei"

"god its like West Milford all over again" I muttered as climbed my way to the top of the stairs. "stupid fan girls"

"20-15"

"Jay-chan is that you?"

My blood ran cold. I never in life had I thought four words would have such effect on me. When I turned around I realized not only Rikkai but, Seiguku was there as well.

My heart was racing. How I wish the ground would just swallow me whole, just so that I didn't have to face everyone alone. Building up all my courage I finally spoke, even if it was awkwardly "hey, guys.. Long time no see.."

"what you doing here?" Kirihara asked shocked by the appearance of myself.

My hand found the back of neck. " Oh ah, Keigo dragged me here to see him play" I explained nervously as I glanced over the group, everyone was here with a few extra people that I've never seen before.

"no, he meant why are you here in Japan" Fuji said staring at me with his bright blue eyes.

"it's a long story" I laughed as I began to explain what had happened in the last few days. " so yea that's why I'm in Japan"

"you should have called" Yukimura muttered hurt.

"I just get in yesterday morning" I reminded him. "and I'm suffering from some major jet lag"

"right right"

"I was going to call" I added in. "I just wanted to get some rest in before I did you know" I laughed

"but Atobe dragged you here?" Momo repeated

"yea, cocky bastard wouldn't let me go back to bed, _Then_ he order his maid to attack me!" I cursed

"his maid attacked you?" a boy with a hooked brow questioned

"yea it's a long and painful story" I cringed as the event replay in my mind.

"hey senpai who is she anyway?" asked a loud brunet with pigtails.

"ah this is Jamie Anderson, her team played in the tournament we participate

in three years ago" Oishi explained

"Nice to meet you" I mumbled waving as the five unknown teens.

"wait! Your Dan's cousin aren't you!" asked another teen.

"yea, you know my cousin?"

"yea we play tennis together sometimes" the boy explained

" I see" I nodded. I had no idea that Dan talked about me to any of his friends.

" you playing tennis again?" Fuji asked

"oh yea it has been three years!" Kirihara shouted remembering the deal I made three years ago.

"No, I haven't played just yet" I answered shaking my head. "I need to get back into shape before I step onto the court" I explained as my eyes wondered across the group.

"yea that's a good idea" Inui agreed nodding.

"if you want you can practice with us when your free" Yukimura offered.

"what really!" I exclaimed surprised at the offer.

"of course" he laughed "it makes good practice for us as well" he added afterwards.

"oh I see using me as a training method eh" I joked wagging my finger. "you know I doubt I would be any use" I stated.

"what you mean nya?" eiji huffed

"well after seeing Hyotei play, I would say you guys are all on a whole different level" I answered. "I probably don't stand a chance against you" I muttered "well for now that is" I added smirking.

"oh! Your going to train to beat all of us eh?" Joke Momo.

"that's right someone has!" I laughed

"psh! know one will ever beat Ryoma-sama" the girl with the pigtails huffed

There was a silence after that. Everyone knew about Echizen and Me, and What had happened, well the important details anyway.

"she's come closed to beating me"

Echizen. There he was standing behind all his friends. He was taller and more handsome then the last time I saw him, and if I remember correctly it was a little over a year ago.

"what! That cant be true!" the girl screamed.

Momo stepped in to answered "No, it's true" he told them.

"she also beat me" Yukimura reveled to them.

" she that strong!" the boy from before questioned as five sets of eyes locked onto me.

I laughed waving my hand. "Ah starting to feel a little awkward here"

"sorry" they mumbled.

"hey Echizen" I called avoiding his eyes. He was nothing but a traitor, and I was nothing but a fool.

"Hey" he mumbled as he wrapped his left arm around the girl next to him.

His girlfriend probably. I looked her over she was wearing a white blouse, and brown skirt that matched her long brown hair, she was about my height and pretty.

"is this your girlfriend?" I questioned faking a smile, trying my best not to break down at this very moment. It was just two years ago that I held the title as Ryoma's girlfriend but now nothing but bitterness filled between us.

"hm" he nodded studying me, probably trying to figure out why I was taking this so calmly

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki it's a pleasure to meet you" she spoke softly bowing her head.

"Jamie Anderson. Jay for short" I replied back. "it's a pleasure to meet you as well" I told her nodding. Then it hit me! Ryuzaki! "you wouldn't be related to Sumire Ryuzaki would you?" I asked

Her eyes became big as the moon as she stood there shock "you know my grandmother?" she asked confused

"yup" I chuckled. "I knew your named sounded familiar, she mentioned you a few times through e-mails" I explained, you see after the whole situation three years ago the elder Ryuzaki thought it was best to keep in touch with me just in case I needed someone to talk to and did I ever.

"what do yo-"

"oi there you are" came an annoying voice that I knew and somewhat hated.

"Keigo what do want?" I huffed as I turned to face him.

"signal's three is about to end" he stated annoyed as he eyed Echizen and the others.

"what!" I exclaimed "don't you mean doubles one?" I asked confused, there was no way that signals three already started.

"no it ended five minutes ago" he answered running his lean fingers through his soft hair. "Jiroh's finishing signal's three"

"but I've only been talking for about ten minutes!" I stated shocked "there's no way signal's three started already" I spoke beyond belief, what kinda joke was he playing?

"look for yourself" he order pointing down to the courts behind him.

He wasn't lying.

Jiroh was finishing up singal's three. And on top of that Hyotei has won the last two Jiroh wins, the match would be over And hyotei would come out as the winner."I cant believe this" I whispered I was shocked God, compare to Hyotei I was a weakling. I knew then if I wanted to compete with these boys I need to train!

"Yukimura" I spoke up as I turned and faced him with a bright smile.

"yes?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer" I stated smirking.

This year was definitely going to be something.

* * *

_**AN: As you can probably tell I'm in need of a Beta so is anyone is willing please PM me!**_

_**AN: This story is actually a sequel to another story of mine called "So He's The Prince of Tennis" as of right now I'm currently rewriting the prequel and its really not need for those who read the sequel (this story). **_

_**AN: PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, THEN DONT COMMENT AT ALL!**_


	2. Chapter 3

_**AN: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWN AND CREATOR!**_

_**AN: I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA, SO IF ANYONE WILLING PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_

_**AN: NO FLAMES! BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT!**_

_**Warning: Cursing, Abuse, and some underage drinking **_

_**Summary: Summary: Jamie Anderson wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich family and being the heir to a billion dollar company she couldn't get a break. Now three years later, after leaving everything she loved behind she's back and this time in Japan! Only time will tell what will happen when she unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis.**_

_**

* * *

**_

._**.:::He's My Prince Of Tennis::..**_

_**Chapter Three: Gutless**_

_**..:::Present::..**_

Over my years of knowing Atobe Keigo, I should've known he'd act this way. But, in a moment of insanity I put it in the back of my mind. I should've never I went on ahead of him. I should've known it was a bad idea to leave him with Seiguku and Echizen. "Brat" Atobe greeted as he lend down hovering over Seiguku's beloved freshmen regular. "How does it feel to know that she hates you?" he asked no louder than a whisper. "How does it feel that she'll never forgive you" he egged on smirking. "How does it feel to known she's moved on?" he chuckled with his lips almost touching the shell of Echizen's ear. "How does it feel that you'll never have her" he asked darkly as he pulled away glaring down at the younger who in return glared back.

"Atobe, that's enough!" Fuji spat grabbing the other teens shoulder.

"No." Keigo answered shaking head. "It's just the start" came from his mouth as he glanced one last time over at the younger teen. "Hyotei will destroy Seiguku this year" he announced smirking. "And not only that, but you'll regret hurting her once I put you in your place brat!" he threatened before leaving the group of teens to their own thoughts.

"Echizen what the hell did you do, to make him act this way?" Momo asked his best friend. But, no response came from the shorter teen. Instead hateful eyes were glaring holes in the back of Hyotei's captain's head.

_**..:: thirty Minutes ago::..**_

"You're planning on practicing with them?" Keigo repeated just as I finished explaining the offer Yukimura brought up to me moments ago.

Nodding my head quickly I answered "That right" I answered with a shrug "I need to get some practice in me if I want to start playing tennis again" I explained to the older teen.

"No, I won't have it" Atobe declared out of anguish, as he glared over at Rikkai's Captain.

"What?" I cried out utterly confused by the statement, who the hell did he think he was?

"Keigo huffed clearly annoyed as he gave Rikkai another glance over. "You heard me" he answered as he crossed his arms in a sulking matter.

It was so annoying how he was ordering me around, I wasn't over of his servants. "You can't just make a statement like that without an explanation" I sighed as my headache was becoming worse by each second that pass.

"She has a point" At that point Momo decide to piped in on the matter "She has a point" he told the older teen.

"No one asked your option Momoshiro" Keigo riffed back, giving Seiguku's sophomore player a dirty look.

"Lucky for me, I didn't ask for your option either Keigo" I stated with a matter of fact as I crossed my arms waiting for his explanation.

"Doesn't matter, you _will not _be practicing with them!" he repeated like a broken record. "If you want to practice, you shall do it with Hyotei! Not them!" he huffed pointing a finger at his rival team as he spoke.

"Oh! That it isn't it!"I whispered as a smirk came upon my lips as realization hit me. "You're jealous that I deiced to practice with them, instead of your team?" I laughed as everything started falling to place. I should have known he would be upset about the invite, after all the Atobe wanted to have a rematch with me.

"Ore-sama doesn't get jealous!" he stated with a horrid expression. "It's others who become jealous of _my greatness_" he stated running his fingers through his hair in a huff.

"Do you even hear yourself talk?" I questioned rising a brow. "You're like a little kid" I chuckled "bitching because you're not getting your way."

"I forgot how Jay can be" I heard Momo whisper to his friends. "But, she sure does make things a little more interesting" he grinned

"You have some nerve brat!" Keigo sheered glaring down at me.

"Wow some come back you got there" I said back rolling my eyes as I did. "How about this, I'll have a round with you when I get back on my feet?" I suggested sighing knowing that if he agreed it was going to be a tough run from here on out.

"You'll have to play more than one round if you're planning on winning" he chuckled as he uncrossed his slender arms. "Or is it that your aiming to lose?" he questioned smirking.

. There's no way I'm going to lose to him. "You wish pretty boy!" I hissed back as a smirk slowly found its way to my lips "All I need to do is get back in shape and when I do we'll see whose going to lose"

"I want to see Jay-chan Play nya!" Seiguku's Eiji Kikumaru Shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yea, me to!"Kirihara agreed grinning with equal excitement.

"This could be a great way to collect more data" Inui mumbled pushing up the brims of his thick glass.

"Wait a second you guys!" I hollered trying to draw their attention onto me so I could speak. "You guys need to cool down a bit" I sighed rubbing my forehead in discomfort. "You guys are acting like, I'm going to play him today" I shook my head in nonsense. "It could be weeks from now for all I know" I stated brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face. "Don't forget I'm here on Businesses not pleasure" I reminded them with a light smile.

"Ah right" eiji and Momo mumbled in disappointment.

"But when I do, I'll let you know" I spoke trying to cheer up the duo.

"Atobe you didn't tell us that both Seiguku and Rikkai were here" came from the one and only Yushi Oshitari as he and the rest of Hyotei's tennis team made their way up the long cement stairs.

"Didn't know myself until moments ago" Keigo answered as he turned to face his teammates.

"So what do we owe this pleasure to have both our rival teams in one place?" Oshitari questioned raising a brow.

"We just wanted to see how your match was going" Answer both Tezuka and Sanada as they shared a glance at each other as they answered.

"Checking out the competition eh!" grinned Gakuto Mukahi as he played with the piece gum in his mouth. "Hey Eiji, just wait till our match I'll show you how a real acrobatic player plays!" he declared smirking as he popped another bubbled with his gum.

"Bring it on Gakuto!" shouted Eiji as he glared and wagged his fist at the other teen.

"Ah nice as it is to see you guys" I started as I glanced over at both acrobatic players. "We should probably get going" I stated as I turned my focus back onto Atobe. "We have late lunch with your mother" I reminded him as I thought back to the night before. God was Auntie pushing it. She actually planned my whole stay at their mansion. I would have lunch every day with her, and then we'd go to the country club and discuss gossip with other rich wives and their children. Afterwards we'd go shopping before heading back.

Now, if I was any other (rich) girl that would be the life. But, I'm not. I don't do country clubs, nor do I gossip and I surely don't shop and spend countless amount of money on my free time. So you can why I said she was pushing it.

"Ah right Mother wants to discuss _our_ future" he chuckled. Ah right! How can I forget! Auntie has this fantasy that Keigo and I will get marriage and have little Atobe's and Anderson's running around, and Merlin if that happens then strikes me with lighting.

"Yea future" I groaned just thinking about the conversation we were going to have.

"Jay-chan, don't tell me you're engaged again!" Eiji exclaimed throwing his hands around. "And to _him_!" he added as he pointed over at Keigo.

"oi don't jinx me eiji!" I shriek revoltingly as I covered my ears and tightly shut my eyes.

"And how dare you act as if I'm the most repulsive person out there!" Atobe shouted glaring at Seiguku's red head player.

"Let's not talk about it" I suggested waving a hand. "And come on Keigo it's not like you're the easiest person to talk to let alone hang around with" I added shaking my head.

"She has a point" Gakuto snickered. "Right Oshitari!" he asked his friend out amusement.

"Now, now Gakuto let's not hurt Atobe's ego" Oshitari sighed pushing his glasses up as a glimpse of a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Watch it Oshitati" Atobe warned as he turned his attention back onto me. "Why don't you go ahead" to told me. "I'll catch up" he added afterwards as he glanced over to his teammates as if to tell them to follow after me.

"Right, right we don't want to be late" I muttered as I turned back to both Seiguku and Rikkai. "I'll get in touch with you guys soon" I said with a smile, everyone quickly said their farewells (rather loudly I must say) and I deiced to turn my attention back onto the Hyotei captain. "Ok then" I mumbled a little taken back from all the shouting from the others. "I'll see you later" I said again as I gave another wave good bye. "I'll meet you at the front entrance." I told keigo before walking away with the rest of Hyotei's tennis members following close behind.

**_..::Present Time::.._**

"Oi Keigo what was taking you so long?" I asked as spotted the teen heading towards me.

"I needed to do something" he answered smirking as his families' limo driver opened the door for us.

I questioned confused as I slide inside I turned and asked him "Like what?"

"Nothing to worry your little head about" he muttered closing the door behind him.

"Whatever you say" I mumbled back as I glanced out the window.

Not only was I suffering from jet lag but, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and sometime soon, little did I know I was right.

* * *

**AN: Yes very short chapter, but I'm still working on the next ch. **

**AN: LOOK FOR A BETA, PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WISH TO HAVE THE JOB!**

**AN: PLEASE COMMENT, BUT _NO FLAMING!_**


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR. **

**AN: I'M IN NEED OF A BETA SO IF ANYONE IS WILLING PLEASE PM ME!**

**AN: NO FLAMES!**

**AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT!**

Summary: Jamie Anderson wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich family and being the heir to a billion dollar company she couldn't get a break. Now three years later, after leaving everything she loved behind she's back and this time in Japan! Only time will tell what will happen when she unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**_::::He's My Prince of Tennis:::;_**

**_Chapter four: The unexpected._**

and the land that surround it must have been at least ten acres seemed like forever but, in reality it only taken us about a hour and some odd minutes to reach our destination, a Chateau owned by Keigo's parents. It was like another other Chateau, in words it looked somewhat like a castle but with a English feeling to it. The Manor was beauty the brickwork and the dramatic front elevation seemed like a attribute to Thomas Archer.

There was parkland to the front and a garden to the rear with wide lawn, mature shrub borders an orchard for wild flowers and a walled garden. The inside was white marble from the floor to the high ceilings and there was Art work and expensive furniture spread throughout the minor. It was bit different than the normal mansion the Atobe's lived in but, that was to be expected since this Chateau was only used for party events and summer vacations. That's why, when Auntie asked us to meet her here from lunch; I was shocked to say the least. She had to be up to something I thought as Keigo and I made our way to the garden were Auntie instructed us to go when we arrived. And whatever she had planned I had a feeling I was going to like it one bit. "Anderson snap out of it" Keigo called nudging me as he tried to snap me out of my deep thoughts.

"Cut it out will you" I snapped glaring at the older teen.

"What's your problem?" he asked raising a brow with a smug look on his face that made me just want to smack him.

I couldn't help but to glare, as I turned to answer "aren't you just a bit concerned why Auntie asked us to meet her here instead, of the main minor?" I questioned with distress.

Keigo being that prat that he is didn't answer right away instead; he chuckled his shoulders moved slightly as he did. "Are you just wondering this now?" he asked in returned somewhat amused by my questioning.

"Oh shut up, and answer the question idiot" I huffed embarrassed as I felt blood

"Yes, well I've been wondering the same thing myself since last night" he admitted brushing his lean fingers roughly through his hair. "Though I came to the conclusion that my dear mother is up to something" he sighed looking a bit annoyed.

"If you thought the same then, why the hell did you laugh at me!" I inquired clearly annoyed by the older teen's actions.

He smirk before answering "it brings me much joy to see you irritated" he laughed. Turning I glared up at the teen. "The feelings mutual" I mumbled loud enough to hear as we arrived at garden. If Auntie was really planning something then, it wouldn't take long for us to find out as she came into a sight. "Keigo, Jamie" she called rushing over with her white sun dress and her long black hair blowing behind her.

"Mother" Keigo greeted with an embrace.

Keigo's mother was considered one of the most beautiful people that ran in our circle (rich circle) with looks that made her resemble someone in their early thirties. She was also known to throw incredible parties and noteworthy manners that made all the older wives jealous.

"How did your match go dear?" she asked with a bright smile.

Keigo smirked "very well, we won like always" he answered proudly.

"Of course you're an Atobe" she chuckled "we always win" she added with a smirk as she pulled away from her son and turned her attention onto myself "Jamie dear did you enjoy yourself?"

With a quick nod I answered "Yes but, I could have been better without this heat"

She laughed waving a hand in the air "ah yes well, it is Japan" she chuckled

"Mother" Keigo tried butted in.

"Keigo dear, why don't you go change out of your uniform and into more comfortable clothing" she spoke completely ignoring the fact that her son was trying to put a word in.

"But mother, I didn't bring anything to change-

"Oh no worries sweetie, I brought a change of clothes for you" she stated. "There in the 3rd wing guest room" she added afterwards as she practically pushed her son back into the hallway but, not before Keigo shot me a look that clearly stated "keep your guard up" while he was gone. And I would.

It didn't take along before Auntie had me sitting with her talking about school and my social life."I heard from Jimmy that you're on the top of your class" she reviled taking another sip from her imported tea cup.

I nodded in responds; as I began to wonder what was taking that idiot so long. It doesn't take twenty five minutes to change into a different outfit.

"Are you and that William boy still dating?" she asked with a knowing smile. I almost choked on my tea as there was no way she should knew about my dating life! "No, we deiced being just friends would be better for us" I answered frowning. "How did you about us anyway? I asked raising a brow. It was too weird. How did she know when I didn't even tell my friends let alone my father or grandfather about him?

She chuckled before answering "I'm friends with his family dear"

Right, I forget Keigo's family lived in England for a short time,

Of course they knew the Johnsons. "Though I'm not surprised that you two broke up, after all the Johnsons are known to be a little too much"

"What's that suppose to mean?"I harshly asked glaring at the older women.

Auntie Giggled "come on dear you know what I mean" she told me batting her eyelashes

"No actually I don't" I hissed annoyed "William and His family, are very kind people." I told her annoyed that she would bring up such a thing.

"Calm down dear" she huffed "All I meant was that the Johnsons can be a little pushing and overwhelming at social events" she spoke calmly grabbing a cookie from the many goodies that were placed out on the French table.

"Auntie if that's what you have against them then I wonder what you think of me?" I spoke up. "After all I'm pushy myself and I don't always attend social events myself" I reminded her.

She shook her head "you are different my dear" she told me

"Yea how's that?" I questioned raising a brow. "I'm no different than the rest of the heirs my age" I tiffed out.

"But that's where you're wrong" She went to corrected me. "You're the heir of Anderson Enterprise!" she exclaimed "You don't need to attend every social gathering" she waved her hand stopping me from interrupting her. "Child you're always busy attending to your company. Constantly working yourself to the limit, so yes you are different then all the other heirs." she claimed trying to make me see her line of reasoning.

"Auntie I really don't want to bicker with you but, you're making me out to be more then I am" I muttered brushing my hair away from my face. "Like a Princess waiting for her Prince"

"What, no Knight in shining armor?" Keigo's voice boomed in, and how thankful that he finally returned.

"Ah Keigo about time you returned" auntie spoke regaining her composure as Keigo sat alongside me.

"Yes well, it seemed that someone moved my clothing to another room" he answered annoyed as he reached to pour himself a cup of hot tea. "I wonder who would do that."

"Yes, and I myself wonder to" Auntie mumbled taking another sip from her tea. Yea, right she probably gave Keigo the wrong information so that she could get her claws into me.

"So what were you to talking about?" he questioned giving me a look of concern. I shook my head. I wouldn't let her get to me anymore then she already has.

"Jamie and I were talking about how special she is" she told him

"Is that right?" he chuckled "And that involves a princess and a prince?"

"Your mother thinks that since I'm the heir of Anderson enterprise that I'm better than the rest; so basically she saying that I deserve the best" I explained grabbing a cookie as I did so.

"And let me guess you think otherwise?"

"That's right" I nodded "I'm like any other heir my age" I told him. Keigo laughed. "What you agree with Auntie?"

"You may think that the things you do are normal Jay, but you're far from it" he responded.

"Ok maybe I'm not like all the other heirs my age but I don't think I'm above them and as for who I date I don't think it's any of your business" I spat annoyed at the older women.

"Mother is there something to want to tell me?" Keigo questioned his mother as the pieces started to fall into place. He knew something more then what I said happened.

"I believe I upset Jamie here by, saying that the William Johnson boy was below her" she explained

"You liked Johnson?" Keigo inquired raising a brow.

"We dated at one time, but were friends now" I told him sighing, God how did it turn out like this I questioned myself.

"Hmm He's a bit annoying but, he does come from a good family" he mumbled glancing over at his mother. "I see no problem with her choice" he answered with quick proving nod.

"Thank you" I huffed throwing myself aback against the chair.

"But Keigo don't you think Jamie would be suited for someone better!" she asked her son.

I didn't give Keego a chance to answer instead I butted in quickly with my own remark. "Like who Auntie, Perhaps Keigo? Is that what you're getting to?" I bit back glaring.

"My Keigo would certainly be a better match then that Johnson boy" she huffed crossing her arms in a not so lady like manner.

"Auntie you're being delusional you're already aware that keigo and I have no

Romantic feelings for one another" I indignantly told her. "Stop trying to push us together!" I snapped getting tired of this act already.

"You're too young to understand!" she argued as she made her way to the door.

"Mother, where are you going?" Keigo hollered after her as she turned to leave.

"Shopping!" she snapped as she left in a huff and slamming the door behind her.

Sighing I turned to Atobe "Why is she so hell bent on us being together" I asked tiredly.

"I don't know" he mumbled "probably a visionary of hers" he guessed but I had a feeling it was more than that, but I didn't dare on pushing for a better answer as we turned to leave as well.

* * *

_**Chapter five: Why?**_

After, auntie's out burst Keigo and I found ourselves back at the main estate hiding in our rooms for most of the night. So when dinner came around we settled for eating out on the balcony attached to my room where we could relax and talk in pace without any tension running thickly through out dinner.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad do you think your mother is? I questioned keigo as we dazed up at the night sky admiring the stars and the bright full moon.

He chuckled taking a sip of wine " about an eight" he answered. "she'll get over it shortly" he told me as he lend back into the wicker chair.

Sighing, I turned back up at the night sky "did you know that Seiguku and Rikkai were coming today?" I inquired

"I admit that I did call Sanada but, I had _nothing_ to do with Seiguku showing" he huffed taking another quick sip from his wine.

"I figured you called Sanada" I admitted with a nod "but damn I seriously wasn't expecting to run into Seiguku so soon and especially _him_" I mumbled as I swigged down some wine.

"Echizen will pay for what he did to you" he told me as anger shot briefly through his eyes. "I'll make sure of it"

"Listen, what happened wasn't just Echizen fault" I reminded him. "But my beloved grandfathers as well"

"but he-

"Keigo stop!" I hissed glaring " I really don't want to talk about him or what happened." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "so please let just drop it, I've moved on and so has he"

"fine, but just don't forget what happened ok" he stated glancing back up at the sky.

"yea I know"

_**…::::Meanwhile:::..**_

"Ryoma-kun your home" a cheery voice called as Seiguku's freshmen walked into the kitchen carrying his tennis bag over his shoulder. "How'd your match go?"

"we won" he answered popping open a can of his favorite grape soda.

"I knew you would!" she smiled fixing the younger boy a plate to eat.

"Brat your home!" Shouted an all to drunk Nanjiro Echizen as he came bursting through the kitchen

"what do you want old man?" the younger Echizen asked as he continued to eat his dinner.

" did you hear were getting new neighbor? He giggled

"Nanjiro-san your drunk!" Nanako shouted stealing the can of beer from the older male.

**…::::Atobe Estate::::…**

"what's wrong?" Keigo asked as I stared down at my blackberry.

I plopped down on my bed "my father e-mailed me" I answered with a shrug. " he wants me to head down to the inn tomorrow to meet with the contactor" I explained as I glanced over the e-mail once more.

"Looks like uncle wants to keep you busy" he chuckled with cocky smirk plastered on his lips.

"well of course this is my father were talking about" I agreed as I glanced down to the clock on my cell it read 6:30pm. "I better take a shower then head off to bed if I want to wake up early tomorrow" I sighed.

"well I'll leave you two it then" Keigo mumbled as he headed back to his room but not before wishing me a goodnight.

Two hours later I laid wide awake in bed thinking about everything that happened earlier today. Why, did I have to run into Seiguku so early in my return to Japan? Why, did Ryoma ask to play a match against me? Why did I agree? And why did I feel that something bad was going to happen and soon at that I finally fell asleep with one word running through my mind.

**_Why?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**LOOKING FOR BETA**


	4. Chapter 6

_**AN: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR!**_

_**AN: NO FLAMES! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**AN:LOOKING FOR A BETA!**_

_**AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, added me to their favorites and alert lists! Hugs and cookies for everyone! LOL**_

_**Summary: Jamie Anderson wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich family and being the heir to a billion dollar company she couldn't get a break. Now three years later, after leaving everything she loved behind she's back and this time in Japan! Only time will tell what will happen when she unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis.**_

* * *

…_**: He's My Prince of Tennis:**_

_**Chapter Six: On my own..**_

_I admit when I woke up this morning I wasn't exactly planning on performing some sort of act of revenge towards Keigo but, I couldn't help myself when I thought back to how he so rudely woke up the day before._

_**::: Flashback::::**_

_I was sleeping sound asleep when the annoying pest known as Atobe Keigo came bargaining into my room, disturbing my well deserved sleep and demanding me to get dressed. _

"_Come on Keigo, let me sleep!" I whined not caring if I sounded childish as I shot him a deathly glare. All I wanted to do was get some sleep, was that really too much to ask for?_

"_You can sleep in the limo" he told me "now come on or you're going to make me late for my own tennis match" he ordered poking me in the side._

"_I'm not going" I snarled glaring at the teen. "Now leave unless you really do want to be late" I ordered throwing the pillow over head. _

"_well then, if you're going to act like that then I guess I have no other choice" he sighed snapping his fingers and not even a second later I heard the door slam open. _

"_You called master Atobe" a female voice asked. It was one of Keigo's personal maids. There were loads of them spread throughout the large mansion, waiting beck and call on masters of the household._

"_Yes, please see to it that Jamie here is dressed and ready within ten minutes" he ordered getting up from the spot he was sitting in._

"_Yes sir" she answered probably bowing as Keigo left the room. "Miss. Jamie you must get up" she spoke shaking me._

"_Leave me alone" I hissed from under the pillow. I was seriously getting annoyed, didn't they understand the term of _**_not going_**_?_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that" she huffed stealing the pillow that I had covered my head with. "You must get up, Atobe-sama is waiting for you" she stressed out with a bit of annoyance in her voice._

"_Screw that idiot!" I spat flipping onto my back. "He knows I'm tired, yet he's being such an ass!" I exclaimed glancing over at the maid for the first time. She looked about in her thirties and was rather short. She had long dark brown hair that sweep along her shoulders and wore the classic old maid outfit. But, her features weren't the only thing I noticed, the expressions that play on her face were mixed with annoyance and anger._

"_Please **refrain** from calling young master Atobe **such names**" she sheered almost bearing teeth like some sort of attack dog._

"_Whatever floats your boat" I muttered rolling my eyes. That moron really does have a hold on his staff doesn't he?_

"_Miss is you or aren't you going to get up?" she asked me with a glare looming over me_

_I looked at her with disbelief, didn't I already tell her I wasn't moving? "I'm not" I answered once again as I tried patting down my messy bed headed hair. _

_She sighed and glanced at the clock that rested on bed stand. "Well then, I guess I have no other choice" she huffed pouncing down on me._

"_**Hey! Let me go god damn it**!" I screamed trying to break free with all my strength._

_:::__**End Flashback ::::**_

_**

* * *

**_

So with little restraint and the perfect opportunity I deiced give the older teen a nice wake up call. I quickly snuck my way down the hall where I knew Keigo's room was located. Quietly I crept my way inside and noticed his room was like most of the other extra bedrooms that ran throughout the estate.

It was large, decorated with expensive art and was equipped with the latest electronics. Despite it being decked with similar décor the color and taste of the room clearly shouted Atobe Keigo. The walls of the room were painted a stormy gray with cream crown molding along the edge of the wall to the ceiling. Dark chocolate wood covered the floor of the room with only a 12 by 12 cream colored carpet that laid under the king sized bed that was smack dab in the middle of the room up against one the walls. Taking a closer look I noted that Keigo was still asleep, without a second thought I made my way over to the bed and quietly almost ninja like crept over him. I inhaled and shouted as loud as I could "Keigo Wake up!"A moment later, a distraught and disorderly Atobe Keigo sprang up out of his silk bed sheets wearing a facial mask, dark plum pajamas, and major case of _bed head_. "Nice hair" I laughed wishing that I had a camera to capture this wonderful moment.

"Jamie!" he snarled throwing his facial mask onto the black bedside table.

"What, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" I questioned trying my best not to laugh at the jumbled teen.

He glared and tried patting down his tangled hair. "This **_isn't _**funny" he hissed as he pulled himself out of bed.

I nodded with agreement. "You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious!" I corrected bounding down onto the bed. "Not so funny when you're the one being bothered is it?" I questioned smirking

Raising a brow he chuckled "ah, I see this was some sort of act of revenge. "How, very unlike you" he answered amused despite the fact that I just disturbed his sleep.

"You're no fun Keigo" I whined somewhat disappointed that he wasn't as angry as I expected (wanted) him to be.

He chuckled "shouldn't you be getting ready to meet you contractor?' he said changing the subject.

"Yea probably" I answered with nod "But I don't feel like rushing any headaches" I huffed tiredly stretching out my tried limps.

He chuckled "You'll be fine"he assured me "just take some medicine, now go and get dress" he huffed waving me off.

I glared. "You just want me to leave so that you can go back to bed" I mumbled annoyed but pulled myself together and headed towards the door.

"I have classes to attend today" he reminded me "but I expect you to call during my lunch" he demanded as he shuffled through his wardrobe looking for his uniform.

"Ah screw you, I have work to do" I hissed aggravated by his queries as I left heading back to my room.

Returning to my room I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and white tee with a black vest, then hurried down to the entrance of the Atobe mansion where a limo waited. As we drove I looked over the files that my father gave me before my arrival and made sure to mark the important elements that needed to be fixed straight away. When the limo pulled up into the entrance of The Black Rose the outer appearance had alluring feeling to outsiders and gave those who would be staying there on vacation a positive feeling of enjoyment. Unfortunately, enjoyment wasn't the feeling our customers experience with their stay, instead they suffered with rude employees, uncomfortable and unclean rooms, horrible food that tasted like it wasn't fully cooked and couldn't enjoy any of the outdoor entertainment, like the basketball courts, the pool, the five tennis courts, volleyball, badminton and so on due to the fact that the whole landscape was treated horribly and eventually became ruined because of it.

Now thinking about it, The Black Rose was the perfect name for this death trap because literally it was like a black rose giving off the feeling and making those who had the balls to spend their vacation at this half crap Inn the feeling of hatred, distress and grief. The funny thing about this whole idea was that this inn was run by unmanageable employees that _my beloved father _handed picked himself! Jimmy Anderson, the man known for being cut throat made the biggest mistake in his business career and I loved it, finally my father who everyone including himself thought was perfect messed up and I, Jamie Anderson was responsible for cleaning up his mess. I was going to give The Black Rose a face lift and make sure this time around the Inn was going to make a profit, that people were going to enjoy their stay because after all a black rose doesn't just mean dread it's also a symbol of rebirth especially a rebirth of beauty. But for me it would be a rebirth of the mind and soul, that's what l'll need if I was going to make it through the year with Ryoma Echizen around.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain dark hair and hazel eyed freshman rushed into the gates of Seiguku high, after waking up thirty minutes late to practice. Reason behind it, said teen forgot to set his alarm clock.

"Echizen you're late." His captain announced as the sixteen year old finally made his appearance onto the court with his tennis bag in hand.

The younger teen bowed his head in embarrassment, as he mumbled a quick apology and hastily brushed past some of his older teammates; and over to his upper classmen and best friend Momoshiro.

"Someone's running extra laps later" Momo teased giving his friend a nice pat on the shoulder.

"Shit" Echizen cursed in clear English as he began stretching and warming up for practice. "All this is Monkey kings fault" he declared silently as he thought back to yesterdays, belief meeting.

* * *

_**::::::FlashBack::::::**_

"_Brat" Monkey king greeted as he lend down hovering over Seiguku's beloved freshmen regular. "How does it feel to know that she hates you?" he asked no louder than a whisper. "How does it feel that she'll never forgive you" he egged on smirking. "How does it feel to known she's moved on?" he chuckled, his lips almost touching the shell of the younger teens ear. "How does it feel that you'll never have her" he asked darkly as he pulled away glaring down at the younger who in return glared back._

_**::End FlashBack::**_

_**

* * *

**_Because of Monkey King's taunts, Ryoma spent half the night thinking about the hidden message behind the older teens words. He knew Jamie was disgust by his actions, and with everything ending just terrible between them, but…

"_**How does it feel to know that she hates you?" **_

Those words just kept on taunting him.

Did Jay actually hate him? "She seemed just fine yesterday" he thought, but then again she was the type of person who tend to hidden her true feeling behind a mask. "She must've been acting" he mumbled annoyed.

Waving his racket lazily around Momo asked "Echizen you ok?" giving the younger teen a worried and confused look.

"I'm fine" he muttered as he started with his laps.

* * *

**_:::Black Rose Inn:::_**

"So we agree, on putting in new hardwood, carpet and fresh paint in all the rooms before we start on the landscape and everything else" I confirmed to Mr. Kingsley my appointed personal assistant and the interior designer Mr. and Mrs. Nara.

"Correct" Mr. Nara responded as he handed me over a copy of the room design and his personal business card. "Here's our card, you can reach my wife or I and I guess we'll be seeing you Wednesday to discuss paint and floor samples" he addressed with a charming smile.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you Wednesday at noon" I agreed shaking hands with both Nara's before turning to Mr. Kingsely. "If you excuse me I promised to call Keigo during his lunch break and I believe it's about this time" I mumbled glancing down at my phone's clock.

"Not a problem, but please let me know when you're about to leave" he asked hurriedly. "I'm suppose to take you to see your new home" he explained as he noticed my confusion that displayed on my face.

"My apartment is ready?" I questioned shocked, I was supposed to stay at the Atobe's for a few more days before really settling in that was the plan.

"Apartment?" he questioned confused "Miss, you're father purchase you a two story home on the other side of town" he explained as he handed over a black leather folder. "See, no apartment" he stated with a confirmed nod.

Mr. Kingsely was right, my father did decide to buy a house instead of the two bedroom apartment as I flipped through the folder; inside where pictures of the house it's self.

"Well I'll be damned" I mumbled surprised, handing the folder back over. "I change my mind, let's go see it _now"_ I exclaimed excited as the thought of finally being able to leave the site of Auntie.

* * *

**Hope you _Liked it!_**

**Please Review, it would mean the world to me!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxo's**

**Itachifangirl2424**

**

* * *

**

**PS:Sorry that it was short!**


	5. Chapter 7

_**AN: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR!**_

_**AN: NO FLAMES! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, added me to their favorites and alert lists! Hugs and cookies for everyone! LOL**_

_**Summary: Jamie Anderson wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich family and being the heir to a billion dollar company she couldn't get a break. Now three years later, after leaving everything she loved behind she's back and this time in Japan! Only time will tell what will happen when she unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis.**_

* * *

**_Sometimes you just feel everything and nothing at once._**

**_Sometimes you just find yourself smiling, while missing something at the same time._**

**_At times you can absolutely love a person, all the while wanting to hate them. _**

**_Life comes without guarantees._**

**_Except that smiling will brighten your face, laughing will enhance your eyes, _**

**_And falling in love will change your life. _**

-Unknown-

* * *

…_**:: He's My Prince of Tennis:::…**_

_**Chapter Seven: Craziness **_

* * *

It was beginning to get exceedingly scary at the Atobe Household, as angry loud noises kept echoing over and over, and becoming stronger and louder each time they were heard. The source of the these angry noises were coming from the private courtyard of the home; where one Atobe Keigo was in a deep furious rage, and that anger of his was beginning to boil over into something absolutely terrifying.

As the rest of his team watched from the sidelines, they were beginning to contemplate what to do as their captain continued as his warpath of terrorizing and destroying everything that lay in his path.

"This has been going on for far too long" Yushi Oshitari sighed pushing the bridge of his glassed up in annoyance, before he returned his attention onto the court yard, where thousands of tennis balls were scattered almost everywhere in sight.

Gakuto Mukahi nodded with agreement "yea, six hours is long enough" he exclaimed snapping his bubbled gum in frustration. "He should just get over it already" he added with a bounce in his step as he moved closer to court.

"Yes, but this is Keigo were talking about" the other reminded him, as he pulled out his cell phone. "_I guess we have no choice_" he sighed as he flipped through his contacts until he reached the one he desired.

_Genichiro Sanada._

* * *

Meanwhile at Seiguku Echizen Ryoma was going through his own set of problems, mainly focusing on his ex girlfriend Jamie Anderson. He couldn't understand why he was letting Monkey Kings taunts get to him. But each time he thought about them, his mind kept replaying the last happy moment he had with her.

It almost two years ago; but he could still remembered the day she came to New York City to visit him during US Opening.

* * *

**_:::Flash Back:::_**

_Ryoma was beyond exhausted. Every fiber of his being was hurting, and it was all because that damn Kevin Smith! He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to go along with Kevin's training schedule. Thankfully practice was over for the day and all Ryoma wanted to do was to take a long bath and sleep. "I can always eat in the morning" he added to the thought as the elevator Binged to the 10__th__ floor and he stepped out, his tennis bag lazily slumped over his shoulder. Digging through his pockets Echizen pulled out a set of keys when he suddenly stopped. There leaning against the wall dressed in a pink tee shirt and black skinny jeans stood one Jamie Anderson. _

_Jamie smiled as Echizen came into view "Hey there stranger" she joked as she pushed off the wall, dropping her duffle bag to the floor. "Are you surprised?" _

_Ryoma smirked as he took his keys and opened the door to his hotel room. "Surprised? More like shocked." He answered as he motioning her to go in, while he grabbed her bag. _

"_Hope I'm not bothering you, but I wanted to see you." she told him, as kicked off her flats and dived onto the bed. _

"_It's alright" he mumbled dropping their stuff on the floor by the door. "I wanted to see you too" he reveled making his way over his luggage. The truth was that neither them had seen each since her birthday, which was over two months ago But It was hard to keep in touch with one another despite their relationship. Jamie was living and attending school in England, while most of the year Ryoma lived in Japan with his parents and attended school at Seiguku. But despite all that, it was quite clear that both teens were deeply in love with each other._

"_Well I'm glad I'm not the only one" she exclaimed pulling him down onto the bed. "I love you, you know that?" she told him as she leaned down to kiss him. _

_Ryoma startled, pulled away "you love me?" he repeated quite shocked by the sudden confession. They had been dating for over a year now but neither of them ever said the L- word. _

_Jamie paused for a moment, as if she was thinking of the right way to respond. "Well yea, of course" she told him as her face burned with embarrassment. _

"_I love you too" he mumbled slightly self-conscious, as he leaned up to kiss her once more._

_When the kiss broke, Jay pulled back "Wow!" she exclaimed "You really need a shower, you smell gross!" she laughed poking him in the ribs all the while with a smile on her face._

"_Gee thanks!"_

**_::End Flashback::_**

* * *

****"_Hey Echizen you okay, buddy?" _Takeshi Momoshiro asked snapping his friend from his train of thought.

Ryoma nodded "yea, fine" he answered quickly, gathering his belonging and headed home. The truth was the he wasn't alright, "I'm home!" he yelled as he claimed the stairs to his bed room. "_I need to talk to her"_ he thought flicking on the light to his room. He felt bad how things ended, and even though he was with Sakuno now, a part of him still had feelings for Jay. "I need to talk to her." He repeated as he drove onto his bed. "But this time, I won't hurt her." He mumbled as his mind flash back to that happy memory and then to the one of her crying when they broke up. "Fuck!"

Not too far away Jay was sorting through her belonging in her new home. "I still can't believe this is my new place" she mumbled as she took in the sight of her bedroom. It was fully furnished with a queen sized bed, side tables, a large dresser and a 42'' flat screen tv that hung from the wall painted a dark purple. The rested of the house was also fully furnished and painted an ivory and cream color all thanks to her father and his team. "I could get used to this" she thought happily as she dragged the lasted few boxes from school into her bedroom. She sighed once done; wiping some sweat from her forehead "finished" she mumbled collapsing down on bed, in exhaustion. Unknowing to her someone was on their way, and this person was going to bring trouble.

* * *

**Well thats the end of chapter seven!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL CREATOR! I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC AND THE OC CHARATERS. THANK YOU!

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THERE ARE CURSING USED IN THIS STORY, DON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ!

* * *

_**::: He's My Prince of Tennis::**_

_**Chapter Eight: Miss you (Part 1) **_

* * *

__**_::: Present Time:::_**

* * *

_As he walked towards the back lot of the Atobe household, Genichiro Sanada knew exactly what he was getting himself into when it came to his long time tennis rival Atobe Keigo. While it was true that he and Hyotei's captain had somewhat of a standing friendship for one another; Genichiro still couldn't force himself to fully get to know the other. In truth he thought it would be much easier just to be rivals, than to deal with the other teens over dramatic manner but nevertheless, that all began to change when they started meeting for their weekly tennis matches, and while Genichiro hated to admit it…he looked forward to those matches and seeing the other teen even if that meant getting another headache. _

"_What the hell?" Genichiro thought as he came to a sudden stop, taking in the site in front of him. Never in his life did he see so many broken tennis balls. "Atobe, what did you do now?" he spoke roughly as he felt the vain, in his forehead pulse with annoyance. _

**_CRACK, BANG, BOOM!_**

_**Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. **_

_Yup, there was no doubt, he was getting another headache. _

"_Damn you Atobe" he huffed in annoyance as he took a spot next to Atobe's teammates, who were tighly gathered around fence of the court yard. _

"_Thanks for coming" _Yushi Oshitari sighed as he finally broke the heavy silences that thickened the air around the eight teens. _"You're the only person who deal with him, when he's gets like this" he stated pushing up his glasses in annoyance. _

_Genichiro nodded in agreement "I've never seen him act this way" He acknowledged as he glanced back to court, where the Atobe kept rampaging onwards. "What's his problem?" he asked them. _

Snapping his gum in between teeth, Gakuto Mukahi answered with "don't know" he laughed. "That's why we called"

_Yushi Oshitari sighed "Don't mind him" he told Genichiro "what we mean to say is that we're not entirely sure" he stated roughly "but we think it has to do something with Jamie Anderson" _

Rikkaidai_ vice- captain blinked not once, but twice "Jamie? What does she have to do with this?" he asked confused. From what he gathered, Jamie and Keigo were good friends to say least, and he highly doubted that anything Jay did would cause the other to act this way. _

_The blue haired teen shrugged, "perhaps nothing, but possibly everything" he answered as he watched another tennis ball smash into the fence with insane speed. _

"_And you want me to do what?" The Rikkaidai regular asked afraid of the answer. _

_Gakuto Mukahi couldn't help but roll his eyes, as he answered "Duh, find out what's wrong with him" he told the other. _

"_Right" _

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_, Jamie Anderson was sorting through the last few boxes stacked in the corner of her new home. "How much crap do I actually have?" she laughed as she kicked one of the empty boxes across the room. "I guess dad wasn't kidding when he said a year" she thought lightly. "Oh well, at least I'll be doing something productive." She hummed, cracking open the last box. The box was like the others, filled mostly with clothing, and old accessories, that was until Jamie came across a red and black photo album buried behind one of her handbags. "How did this get here?" she questioned, "I could have sworn I hid this in the back of my closet" she mumbled, as she opened to a random page.

To her surprise she opened to a page of scattered photos of her friends from Jefferson. "These were the good days" she hummed as her eyes scanned along the pages. She laughed as her eyes landed on an old photo of her friend Shane who, was from head to toe in blue paint. "Oh, god I remember this day" she laughed as she traced across a picture "That's what you get for declaring a prank war" she chuckled as she flipped to the next pages, most of them were old photos of her time at Jefferson, that was until she landed on a page that brought much discomfort.

The page itself was covered in hearts and sappy love quotes and there smack in the middle was a picture of a happy couple who where grinning lovely at one another with no care about the world around them. "Well this sucks" she sighed annoyed as she carefully dropped the album back into the box, when the door bell began to ring. "Great. Who can that, be?" she huffed pushing herself off the floor.

_DING DONG, DING DONG!_

"Ok, I'm coming!" she hollered grapping the handle to the door, as she opened her came face to face to know other than Rinko Echizen.

* * *

**_End Chapter of chapter eight_**

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter eight. Yea, I wasn't so happy with how it turned out...BUT I wanted to have a least one new chapter posted before the new year. I felt so out of sorts writing this chapter! I'm hoping that I'll be able to get out of my writing funk before the next chapter. Next chapter it's gonna be written in First Person P.O.V like always, this chapter was a test. I'll probably go back and add or fix any mistakes later in the week...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 9

**AN: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND CREATOR. **

**AN: I'M IN NEED OF A BETA SO IF ANYONE IS WILLING PLEASE PM ME!**

**AN: NO FLAMES!**

**AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT!**

* * *

Summary: Jamie Anderson wanted to be like every other girl her age, but coming from a rich family and being the heir to a billion dollar company she couldn't get a break. Now three years later, after leaving everything she loved behind she's back and this time in Japan! Only time will tell what will happen when she unites with Seiguku, Hyotei, Rikkai, and a certain Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_**::: He's My Prince of Tennis:::**_

_**Chapter Nine: Misunderstanding **_

* * *

_-Where the story left off….._

Jamie Anderson was sorting through the last few boxes stacked in the corner of her new home. "How much crap do I actually have?" she laughed as she kicked one of the empty boxes across the room. "I guess dad wasn't kidding when he said a year" she thought lightly. "Oh well, at least I'll be doing something productive." She hummed, cracking open the last box. The box was like the others, filled mostly with clothing, and old accessories, that was until Jamie came across a red and black photo album buried behind one of her handbags. "How did this get here?" she questioned, "I could have sworn I hid this in the back of my closet, at home" she mumbled, as she opened the book to a random page.

To her surprise she opened to a page of scattered photos of her friends from Jefferson. "These were the good old days" she hummed as her eyes scanned along the pages. She laughed as her eyes landed on an old photo of her friend Shane who, was from head to toe in blue paint. "Oh, god I remember this day" she laughed as she traced across a picture "That's what you get for declaring a prank war" she chuckled as she flipped to the next pages, most of them were old photos of her time at Jefferson, that was until she landed on a page that brought much discomfort.

The page itself was covered in hearts and sappy love quotes and there smack dab in the middle was a picture of a happy couple who where grinning adoringly at one another with no care about the world around them. "Well this sucks" she sighed annoyed as she carefully dropped the album back into the box, when the door bell began to ring. "Great. Who can that, be?" she huffed pushing herself off the floor.

_**DING DONG, DING DONG!**_

"Ok, I'm coming!" she hollered grasping the handle to the door, as she opened her came face to face to none other than Rinko Echizen, who was dressed in a beautiful floral pink dress.

The older woman smiled as she greeted the younger "Hello, Jamie" she spoke softly as she lifted a white plastic bag up with what Jay thought was probably food. "May I please come in?" she asked with a gently smile. Despite the initial shock of the others sudden appearance, Jamie nodded, as she motioned the older women into her new home, closing the door behind them.

Jamie stood in the entrance way of the living room as she watched her mother's best friend take a seat on one couches. " Rinko-san, why are you here?" Jamie finally asked she quickly made her way across the room taking a seat opposite of the other. "Or rather how do you know where I live?" she asked making herself comfortable on her new couch.

Placing the plastic bag onto the coffee table, Rinko chuckled, "Well to answer your question, your father told me" she answered pulling a white bakery box from out of the bag. "He gave me your address; to make sure you settled in alright." She further added, as she popped open the cute little bakery box.

Jay sighed, "_Figures_" she thought bitterly as she roughly ran her fingers through her silky brown hair "I see you and my father are _now_ backing on speaking terms." She stated with a hint of annoyance. "Thanks for letting me know" she huffed pushing herself off the couch. "You did your job, and now you can leave. I have somewhere I need to be" she told her godmother as she motioned to the door.

The Echizen matriarch sighed, as she all pulled herself to her feet. "Jamie" she began calmly "I understand that you are still very much upset about what happened, but please do not shut me out" she pleaded to the teen. "I care about you very much, despite what you otherwise think of me and my family" she told the teen.

Jamie sighed irritated, "Listen, about Ryoma and me," she began making sure the other was paying attention "It's more than fine" she told her. "What happened; happened, and I don't plan on holding it against him or anyone else" she stated with a wave of her hand. "And despite what _YOU_ and everyone else may think I'm not mad, and I'm not shutting anyone out!" she exclaimed as her voice showed her annoyance. "In fact I find it very irritating that everyone, especially Keigo thinks I'm still mad about this whole situation" she admitted, with a shake of her head "I just want to live my life _without_ the drama and constant reminder of what happen, and having my father having others keep an eye on me is just as annoying" she added with a knowing look.

Rinko nodded, with a sad smile "Jamie, I'm sincerely sorry, I had no idea you felt that way" she said as she pulled Jay into warm loving embrace. "I always seem to forget how mature you are, just like your mother" she mumbled as placed a small kiss on the teen's cheek. "I apologize for my earlier statement" she amended, "I was told by Jim that you were still very much upset about Ryoma's sponsoring campaign, and I wanted with all my heart to make everything okay between you and my family, especially my son" she explained as she pulled Jamie away so that their eyes could meet, as she spoke softly "because Jamie we love you very much, you're like a daughter to me I hope you know that" she told her goddaughter.

"I know Auntie, I love you too" Jamie said as she smiled with understanding as she broke the embrace between herself and the older women. "And I promise I'll keep in contact more so you don't have to worry" she told the other as she guided her toward the foot entrance way. "Your family is a big part of my life and despite everything that has happened, I won't allow that bond to break" she insured her as she leaned in for another hug.

Rinko nodded "That's good to hear dear" she replied softly as she gave a glance towards the door, "I'll leave you be now, just promise to contact me later" she asked her voice full of hope.

Jamie smiled "Of course!" she exclaimed as she walked the other to front door. "We can have lunch sometime soon" she told her as she watched the other step out onto the porch.

Rinko nodded, as a bright smile appeared on her face "I'll forward to it" she told the teen as she waved goodbye. Jamie leaned against the door as she watch her godmother make her way down the short cement walkway, before turning to the left and slowly making her way down the street.

"_That's weird?"_ Jamie thought once the other disappeared from her line of vision. "Why is she walking? Didn't she talk a car here? She questioned remembering that the Echizen family lived about nine blocks up from where her new home was located. "Oh well," Jamie shrugged "I don't get old people" she mumbled as she stepped out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**::::Meanwhile::::**

Back at the Atobe Mansion, Genichiro Sanada was making little progress with the Hyotei captain. Atobe refused to back down, which meant more destruction for the grounds of the beautiful mansion, but more importantly it meant another aspirin for the Rikkai Vice-Captain. "Keigo, you have to stop this now!" Sanada demanded from the other as he kept delivering and returning each tennis ball, which was being shot at him with increditable and almost dangerous speed. "If you don't stop this now, someone is going to get hurt!" he shouted back angrily.

"If you have a problem with how I'm playing, then get off the court!" Keigo shouted back as he returned another ball over from his side of the court. "No one asked for you to come here!" he reminded the bulky teen.

"That's funny; I could have sworn YOUR teammates called me to come here and fix things!" Sanada exclaimed back as he returned the violent shot back over the net, with annoyance.

Atobe, annoyed by the new information turned his attention over to his friends and fellow teammates. He noted the concern look on their faces, and then looked over to the destroyed tennis balls that were scattered on the court around them. Sighing Atobe dropped his racket onto the green paved courtyard. "Ore-sama has decided that this must stop" he declared suddenly, ignoring the looks of shock, confusion, and annoyance that showed on his teammates, and rival as he slowly walked over to the bench and took a sip of sparkling water. "Sanada, you can go now" he told the other with a wave of a hand as he wiped his face with a fluffy soft white towel that had the Atobe emblem on it.

"Are you kidding me!? You think I'm just going to leave now after all this!" The Rikkia Vice-captain demanded as he made his way over to the shorter teen. "I'm not leaving until I find out why exactly you were acting this way!" he told the teen as he went into full Emperor Mode.

"Yea! We want to know too!" Gakuto Mukahi chimed in from behind the fence of the court yard.

Yushi Oshitari nodded in agreement "It's only fair since you caused us all this trouble, Keigo" the blue hair teen stated. "I would guess that this all stems from the phone call you received from Jamie Anderson?" he questioned with raise an eyebrow.

"What about Jamie?" Sanada questioned, as he turned his attention back to Hyotei captain. "What does she have to do with you acting this way? He asked further as he watched the other teen crush his water bottle with his hand.

"Jamie, has decided to move out from my home. She called this afternoon to inform me about not being able to meet for lunch and explained that she would be staying at her own home from now on. She didn't even bother to think about the consequences of leaving!" Keigo yelled as he plopped down on the bench behind him.

"What consequences?" Sanada questioned confused "She didn't do anything wrong, in fact I don't understand why you are so angry about this? She should be able to decide when and where she wants to stay Keigo!" he tired to remind the other as he glared down at the other with annoyance. Of course all of this was because Keigo was feeling possessive of the younger girl; he should have known this was all about Atobe's ego.

"I'm not saying that!" Keigo told the other as he threw his hand up in annoyance. "She doesn't understand how dangerous it is to be living alone, especially when her home is only a few blocks away from that brat's house!" he spat out running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what Uncle is thinking, but this wasn't a good idea! Jamie needs to stay away from that little brat! He'll only hurt her again, especially if he finds out that she lives only a few blocks away! She'll never be able to move on." He tried to explain as he wiped his face angrily with his towel.

Sighing the Rikkia Vice-Captain took a seat next to the other teen, "Listen, Jamie isn't stupid. She won't allow herself to get hurt again, and if somehow she does then we'll deal with it. Remember were all friends here and if she needs us we'll be there for her." He told the other. "I wouldn't worry about Echizen either, he knows exactly what would happen if he hurt Jay again."

Snorting Atobe gave Sanada a knowing look "Oh!? Someone sounds awful confident and protective. Could it be that you have feelings for Jamie?" he asked mockingly.

Sanada, glared "And if I do? What would you do about it? Threaten me like you did Echizen?" he asked standing up from the bench.

"Oh, threatening wouldn't be useful on you, but I could find other ways" he told the vice captain. "But, if I had to choose someone for Jamie to be with I guess better you than that brat" he admitted with a wave of his hand, as he reached down into the cooler for another cold drink.

"Don't you mean, since Jamie won't be with you that I make a fair second choice?" he stated as he turned to leave. "Don't worry, Jamie will be fine." He told the other as he headed for the gates.

"Sanada, that wasn't very funny!" Keigo hollered from the bench as he watched the other slowly make his way down the walkway.

"It wasn't supposed to be!" the Rikkai player answered back as he waved his hand in goodbye, as he turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"Was he right? Do you have feelings for Jamie?" Yushi Oshitari asked his captain as he suddenly appeared by the others side.

"Genichiro doesn't understand anything" Keigo answered simply.

"You didn't answer the question, Keigo?" Oshitari repeated as he watched his captain make his away over to the entrance of the fence.

Keigo paused, "I thought I just did" he answered and just like that the discussion was dropped and the rest of the team was left to clean up after the other.

* * *

**::::End Chapter Nine:::**

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**


End file.
